Caught
by spoony monster
Summary: Roxas jumped out of his skin and scrambled to untangle his pants from around his leg and Axel slid his back up over his hips, while Sora picked the bags up off the floor, red-faced and hiding the view away from himself with one hand, and screeching "Oh my God I am so sorry!" before darting into the kitchen where there was a wall separating him from the couple he'd just walked in on


The moment Sora stepped out of the apartment ("I'm going to the store for a few things, I'll be back in about an hour"), and his keys jingled and the lock clicked, Roxas had abandoned his game controller, climbing over the couch and across Axel's lap and Axel's controller hit the floor with a clack (that sounded like it might have broken it but Axel hoped it hadn't because those controllers were fucking expensive) and Axel found his face otherwise occupied as the character he controlled in the game met his untimely end, but Axel didn't really care because Roxas's tongue was sliding across his lips and there were hands in his hair and Axel felt like the entire world had dropped out from underneath him so he clung to Roxas as if he was his lifeline.

They only took enough time to remove their pants and to dig out a bottle of lotion from the drawer on the end table and then Roxas was in his lap, his pants and boxers twisted around his right leg and Axel's pants pulled down to his knees, impaling himself on Axel's cock hard enough and fast enough that Axel's head was spinning as all the blood in his body rushed south.

Roxas's breath was warm against his lips and Axel was enamored with each small moan and whimper and the way that Roxas tightened around his erection each time he came sliding down. Roxas would lean forward and kiss him every so often and Axel nibbled on swollen lips and was captivated with glittering blue eyes, but he only ever got a quick glimpse because Roxas was either kissing him again or had his face pressed into his throat and yet everything was perfect because it was Roxas and only Roxas knew what drew him crazy.

Roxas bounced quicker and Axel felt the burning in his nether regions as climax came closer, and the noises that Roxas was making, as he angled himself so that Axel's cock was scraping his prostate, were bringing him to just this side of losing it.

Neither of them heard the key turn in the lock, or the door opening.

They did hear the crash as Sora dropped the grocery bags to the floor and the shriek that he emitted once he saw what was going on over on the living room couch.

Roxas jumped out of his skin and scrambled to untangle his pants from around his leg and Axel slid his back up over his hips, while Sora picked the bags up off the floor, red-faced and hiding the view away from himself with one hand, and screeching "Oh my God I am so sorry!" before darting into the kitchen where there was a wall separating him from the couple he'd just walked in on.

Roxas's face was just as red as Sora's had been and Axel had one hand over his mouth to stifle the laughter that was threatening him. Roxas glared at him when he let a snort slip through.

Roxas slumped into the couch and covered his face with one hand. "You're home early," He said. Axel could hear the irritation in his voice.

"I've been gone for an hour and a half," Sora responded after a short pause.

Roxas's face got even redder as he muttered a quiet "Oh," and Axel was slightly impressed that they'd managed to last that long in the first place.

"So, um..." Sora cleared his throat. "I just wanted to remind you that you guys _do_ have a bedroom, and it's a little less..." he paused for a moment. "..._traumatizing_ just to hear you guys through the walls as opposed to actually _seeing_ what's going on."

Roxas's other hand joined the first and totally obscured his face from view, leaving just one ear that was redder than Axel's hair exposed. Axel imagined that Sora was in a similar position in the other room. Walking in on your brother being fucked wasn't the most pleasant of experiences. "I am so sorry, Sora. I honestly thought I had time before you got back,"

"Yeah, well..." It was silent for about a minute before he continued. "So, um... I gonna start dinner now if you guys are hungry or anything." 

"I'm starving," Axel said, a little more enthusiastically than was probably necessary, which earned him an elbow in the stomach courtesy of Roxas.

"Maybe later. Axel and I are going to lay down for a while,"

"We are?"

"_Yes,_" Roxas responded with a meaningful glare, which Axel realized was supposed to mean that they weren't finished yet. Axel was squealing on the inside; he was still hard and his cock was uncomfortable in his pants. "We _are._"

"Um, okay then," Sora answered, and Axel could hear him move in the kitchen to start putting the groceries away.

Roxas grabbed Axel by the hand and yanked him off the couch, bee-lining it to the back of the apartment toward their bedroom. By the time they'd made it inside, before Axel even had the chance to close the door behind them, Roxas was all over him again, all embarrassment pushed aside.

Dinner had been finished four hours earlier, and had long gotten cold by the time they finally re-emerged.


End file.
